Various devices for holding and towing a motorcycle have been proposed and marketed. While trailers are widely used, towing a trailer is fraught with problems and concerns. And, various devices for securing a motorcycle in the bed of a truck are known. Devices that attach to a motor vehicle such as a car or truck are also known in the art. Among the devices that are secured to the rear or front of a vehicle such as a car or truck, several problems exist. Most of these problems are in regard to properly securing and sturdily supporting a motorcycle. Some motorcycles are quite heavy, weighing up to 900 pounds or more in many cases. Associated dangers cannot be taken lightly. Failure to properly support such motorcycles can result in damage to the carrier vehicle and the motorcycle, and even further result in disastrous accidents. Additionally, loading a motorcycle on many of these devices is difficult, especially a heavy motorcycle.
Devices that pivot to allow loading are not appropriate for heavy motorcycles, as pivoting such is difficult and dangerous, if not totally impossible, even if more than one person is recruited for the task. A further problem in sturdily supporting a motorcycle on such devices regards securing the motorcycle, once mounted. Straps that tie a motorcycle against its spring pressures, for example, do not sufficiently secure the cycle. The present apparatus provides a unique carrier that allows easy loading of a motorcycle, and further provides for completely securing the cycle against movement or loss. Further, the apparatus uses a vehicle's existing receiver hitch.